


Они сошлись

by zweifel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweifel/pseuds/zweifel
Summary: Возможно, вы ничего не хотели об этом знать.





	Они сошлись

Нападавшие на подпольное казино действовали чётко и быстро. Моретти только и услышал, как с грохотом слетает дверь с петель и вдребезги бьётся окно. Следом раздались приглушённые хлопки выстрелов, и он поспешно упал, пока его не задели. 

С банком, который он уже почти отыграл, следует проститься... минут на двадцать. Когда суматоха уляжется, и нападавшие, кем бы они ни были, уберутся, он встанет и приберёт все денюжки. Перспектива лишиться полезного языка в семье Веккьо, которая уже не впервые выказывала самые недружелюбные намерения в адрес Вонголы, расстраивала куда больше. На этого двадцатилетнего юнца он потратил три месяца. Сколько времени придётся искать следующего?

Но делать нечего. Очевидно, Веккьо досадили не только им.

– Что за вонь! – гаркнул один из нападавших, и Моретти похолодел, даром что изображал мёртвого так талантливо, что уже давно закоченел. Но обладатель этого голоса был пострашнее смерти. 

Моретти невольно вспомнилось, как сладковато пахло вокруг него горелым человеческим мясом. Как кричали умирающие от страшной пытки. И как этот человек, этот мальчишка, стоял посреди бушующего ада и – смеялся.

– Эй, мусор! Разберитесь с остальными. Тут все должны сдохнуть, – продолжал командовать Занзас.

– Без тебя знаю, хренов босс, – огрызнулся капитан Варии, Супербия Сквало.

– Как скажете, босс, – мурлыкнул второй, оказавшийся совсем близко к Моретти. Он узнал и этот голос тоже: Луссурия, кулачный боец, одевающийся как трансвестит. – А проверять можно как угодно? Я, кажется, все пули расстрелял...

Сквало заорал так, что Моретти от оглушительного звона в голове чуть не скончался по-настоящему. Смысл, если коротко, сводился к тому, что Луссурия всех достал и проверяет пусть как хочет, но если кто-то выживет, Луссурия сам отправится на тот свет.

– Незачем так орать, сладкий, – укоризненно протянул Луссурия, когда стихли последние отголоски воплей. И Моретти почувствовал, как в его приоткрытые губы ударила горячая солоноватая струя. – Я всё понял. Проверяю как удастся.

Этот извращенец мочился ему в рот! 

Моча слегка горчила. Скопившись во рту, пролилась по пищеводу в желудок; остатки её растекались по лицу и шее. Только бы не дёрнуться! Только бы не захлебнуться! Только бы выдержать это унижение и не дать понять, что он жив.

– Труп, – вынес свой вердикт Луссурия, и Моретти с облегчением почувствовал, что омерзительный поток иссяк. Вонючая жидкость неотвратимо стекала за шиворот, волосы намокли, но по крайней мере он себя не выдал. Психи всё-таки эти парни из Варии!

– У меня всё чисто! – отозвался издалека Сквало. 

– Уходим, – скомандовал Занзас и громко протопал к дверям. Сквало и Луссурия, судя по звукам, последовали указанию. Можно сосчитать до трёхсот и наконец-то сплюнуть. Хотя лучше до шестисот.

– Эй, знаете, вы идите, – раздался от самой двери голос Луссурии, и Моретти услышал, как тот быстро возвращается. – Не могу отказать себе в удовольствии, уж простите. Доберусь своим ходом.

Новый вопль Сквало из коридора предупредительно объяснил Моретти, о каком удовольствии говорит Луссурия и как он всё-таки своими извращениями всех достал. А в следующий момент две сильные руки бесцеремонно перевернули его лицом вниз, резко вздёрнули задницу, заставив пропахать пол носом и согнуться в унизительной позе. 

«Не сопротивляться! – мелькнула паническая мысль. – Если он поймёт, что я жив, мне конец! Это максимум на десять минут, зато я сохраню себе жизнь!»

Луссурия сдёрнул с него штаны, с натугой развёл в стороны ягодицы и, поплевав на вход, принялся расширять отверстие пальцами. Моретти мысленно считал до тысячи двухсот. Даже с этими, с позволения сказать, предварительными ласками действо вряд ли займёт больше двадцати минут.

К тому моменту, когда Луссурия приставил ко входу неожиданно толстую головку члена и принялся, методично покачиваясь, вдалбливаться в него всё глубже, Моретти к своему глубочайшему удивлению даже начал получать удовольствие от процесса. 

Было что-то восхитительное в том, каким покорным и недвижимым он должен был оставаться. Ни с одной женщиной не пережить такой опыт. Если только, конечно, она не из тех шлюх, на которых у обычного мафиози нет денег. Но не с женой. Точно не с женой. И даже не с молоденькой любовницей, восторженно приоткрывающей соблазнительный ротик, когда он говорит о работе. 

Когда член Луссурии вошёл достаточно глубоко, чтобы задевать его простату, Моретти едва не спалился. Он слышал о своеобразном удовольствии, которое доставляет подобная стимуляция, но и подумать не мог, что это может быть настолько прекраснее, чем обычный гетеросексуальный оргазм. Это было как множество оргазмов! Каждое касание было одиночным небольшим оргазмом. Каждое касание было самым упоительным, что он когда-либо испытывал в жизни, и Моретти стоило больших трудов сохранять мёртвое спокойствие. 

Хотя член у него всё-таки налился. Оставалось лишь уповать на то, что Луссурия, двигающийся всё быстрее и жёстче, пережив желаемое удовольствие, не будет проверять степень возбуждения трупа...

...которое стало ещё сильней, когда Луссурия зарычал и судорожно забился, впившись пальцами в бёдра Моретти и изливаясь горячей спермой где-то глубоко внутри него. Ощущение было настолько фантастическим и непривычным, что Моретти едва не потерял сознание. Только неприятная тянущая тяжесть в паху не давала ему забыть, кто он и чем должен быть. Внезапная помощь от неудовлетворённого желания, надо будет запомнить.

– Ох, кайф, – простонал Луссурия, выскальзывая из него обмякшим членом. И, выпустив Моретти из рук, позволил ему безвольно завалиться на пол. Хорошо, что рубашка достаточно длинная, чтобы прикрыть неумолимый стояк. 

– Милый, да ты просто сокровище, – проговорил Луссурия, наклонившись, чтобы пощекотать Моретти языком за ухом, и ласково похлопывая его по голой заднице. – Как насчёт повторить? Скажем, завтра в девять вечера, Смарт-Отель неподалёку от Термини в Риме.

Быстрее, чем Моретти сообразил, что происходит, Луссурия скользнул ладонью по его бедру к паху, быстро провёл по члену туда-сюда, искусно огладил головку большим пальцем, – и Моретти невольно дёрнулся, кончая. И, хотя он по-прежнему не издал ни звука, игра была со всей очевидностью проиграна. 

Он труп.

– Учти, – промурлыкал Луссурия, обжигая щёку дыханием. – Не придёшь, Вария тебя из-под земли достанет. 

И, поднявшись, добавил:

– Хотя это вовсе не угроза, ты не думай. Просто я не люблю долго ухаживать. Все эти цветы, стихи, конфеты... Главное ведь – удовольствие. Так что я отчего-то полагаю, что ты придёшь. 

Когда шаги Луссурии стихли в коридоре, Моретти всё ещё не мог понять, по которой из двух причин он будет завтра в Риме. Но что будет к девяти вечера в назначенном месте – в этом не сомневался.


End file.
